


A Thousand and Eighty years

by Fjeril



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, tw:death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Fate was against them, and they were tired. But the fourth time was the right one. It had to be, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eydol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/gifts).



> This is a continuation to Eydol's Across the Ages prompt (works/9145744/chapters/21146336), please make sure you have read it first!
> 
> And of course, thank you Eydol for that prompt, the ideas it inspired me, and bearing with me on a daily basis ♥
> 
> The Archive Warnings are to be taken seriously, so please be cautious!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story ♪

It had lasted for years, and years. They were finally happy together, finally getting to live what they deserved. The very first years, they had stayed careful, not wishing to take any risk. Their aims in life were very important, of course, but not more than the aim of so many lives. They had seen all of it, all the things that had brought them together, all of their lives before, and what had brought them together.

But for once, nothing seemed on their way to happiness. For the first time, they had both reached thirty years old, and had celebrated it with their friends, until the night ended. Since then, they had relaxed a lot, and that was felt all around them: at work, when they were out, or just between the two of them. They enjoyed their lives, every second of it, even the very few times they had fought. After all, they always ended up making up, watching a documentary about turtles on television, while cuddling on the sofa.

They had planned that kind of evening, though not because of a fight, but just because they hadn't had one in a while and wanted to spend a calm evening together, and he couldn't wait for it - but he had a lot of work to do first. _The faster I finish it, the sooner I'm home,_ Souma told himself, humming while answering the call he was receiving.

"Mister Kanzaki?"

His heart stopped beating for a second. He couldn't understand why exactly, but he _knew_ something was wrong the second he heard the man's voice.

"It's me," he answered, trying to contain his shaking, forget the speed of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, Mister Kanzaki."

_No... No, no, no, no!!!_

"But there has been an accident."

_Tell me he's still alive, tell me he has a chance!_

"What kind of accident?"

He was on the verge of crying. It was as if everything around him was falling to the ground, as if darkness was all over the place. What would he do without Kaoru? Where would he go?

"A drunk truck driver, sir. On the wrong side of the road, driving too fast."

_No, no, no, tell me that's a lie, tell me that didn't happen, wake me up!_

"The two vehicles collided."

He didn't need to hear what was next. He didn't _want_ to hear it. He didn't understand how that was even possible, how fate could be so cruel. Why? Why did the world not want them to be happy? Why did he have to suffer that again and again? His tears were already pouring on his cheeks when the man added:

"I'm sorry, sir."

That was too much. He didn't care anymore that he was still at work, or on the phone with the hospital staff. His feelings were way too strong to stay in, and every single cell in his body cried in despair, so loudly it felt like he could die from it. He didn't even need any more confirmation. Souma could already feel it. His other half had left. And with him, his joy, happiness, and relief.

While they watched Souma's suffering end, after too many years of mourning, the long haired man closed his eyes, his heart squeezing. The other four, around him, seemed as sad and disappointed as he was, and the shorter of them was already preparing the next try.

"It was supposed the be the right one," the older of them stated. "What did we do wrong...?"

Another one started unrolling the threads that had broken, placing the yellow one, as usual, just a little before the purple one. He fixed the tips, and placed it on the work. The long haired man placed his blessings, while their leader brought the souls. he placed one at the tip of the yellow thread, waited for just enough months, and placed the second one at the tip of the yellow threads. More blessings were added; the solidity of the threads was checked, and reinforced when a little too fragile. Finally, the shorter of them muttered the usual incantation.

Very soon, the two threads turned around each other for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Are you feeling better from chapter 1? This is round 2 ~!

When he came back from school for the first time, Souma was happy. On the morning, he had cried because he didn't want to leave his mom, even though she had said the baby in her belly needed to go back to bed. In the end, he had let her go after a long hug, and had been a brave boy for the whole day. When his mama and his (soon-to-be) little brother had come back, the first word he said were:

"When I was an adult, I used to do voices for game characters!"

His mother blinked a few times, and smiled:

"You mean, it's what you want to do when you grow up?"

Souma pouted. No, she didn't understand. It wasn't what he _wanted_ to do. It was who he _used_ to be.

"No, when I _was_ an adult," he repeated. "Before. And before that I was a soldier. And before I had a butler. And before that I was a samurai," he explained.

It wasn't something difficult to understand, was it? He was an adult, before, and now he was a child, and would become an adult again. He wondered what he would become, this time, though. He just knew he needed to become it next to Kaoru's sides. But Kaoru was in the class just above him, and he feared they wouldn't meet again after the year ended.

But they met again, and again. Not always for very long, not always at the right moment. It was alright, because they knew they would meet again very soon, and would find their chance to stay together, no matter how long it took.

And it took until Souma's eighteenth birthday for them to finally be able to spend more of their time together, determined to get the life they deserved. Souma had insisted that they weren't too far from school or work - he still had in mind his most recent memory from their last lives, and felt like crying every time he remembered.

It hadn't been very long since it had all happened, apparently. Not even fifty years. The world hadn't changed much, but they did change careers. And families, and situations, and everything around them. But they were still themselves, and they had another chance. But Souma was starting to wonder if trying again and again was really worth the pain. After all, how many years had they spent crying over the other's death, compared to the time they had spent together.

At least, just like today, thanks to kendo, he could take it all off his mind. He had a very important competition, for which he had prepared for days and weeks, spending less time at home than usual. At least, this time, he had managed to master the technology of his phone, so he could contact Kaoru to tell him he was alright. But today, he was proud, and confident. Today, he could show all his family and ihs boyfriend the results of those intense days of training. It made him happy, and impatient.

Sat at the border of the fighting area, Souma observed each fight before his, evaluating the way his potential opponents fought, and thinking about a strategy to fight back. It was an important competition, so he had to be careful about what he would do. Besides, the closest people to his heart were watching him, and he would make them proud of him.

When his name was called, Souma entered the battle tatami, waiting for his opponent. The man was having his very first competition, but his level was high enough that he could fight against someone of Souma's level, who had been training since he was a child. The young man could only feel respect towards his opponent, but no matter how tall and muscled he was, didn't move an inch. Souma wasn't afraid. He had confronted way more terrifying ennemies.

They both saluted, before placing themselves in the defense position. In his head, Souma was already calculating the advantages of their difference in size, and thinking about what strategy would be the best, to begin with. He didn't expect his opponent to be fast, but as soon as the fight started, he had to avoid a first attack. Fortunately, his reflexes were fast, and attacking back was easy.

But the man was well-trained, and every attack Souma used was easily countered and fought back. Fortunately, he soon was able to hit, a few times, and took the advantage for a very short moment. Until, suddenly, the man hit him in the stomach. For the last second before the man hit, Souma felt glad he was wearing his _kendo_ armor.

He was a lot less glad when the bamboo broke under the violence of the hit, making him vulnerable. Deconcentrated by Kaoru's horrified face he could see in the public, Souma only barely heard the noise of the screaming crowd, or of his bones breaking under the violence of the the hits. The only thing he could think about was that he never wanted Kaoru to have this expression on his face again.

"Again..."

The long-haired one sighed in despair. The others knew he was feeling bad already, but they had made a promise, and had to keep it, no matter how long it took, and how many times they had to try. Betraying the universe was simply out of the question for each and every one of them, but the more they tried, the worse it was. Yes, of course, the try just before had been the longest they had ever had, and all of them had thought it would be the right one; but once again, they had been separated.

As usual, the work was started again, way later in the Earth's history. If they gave some time to the souls, maybe they would have a chance. The ritual in itself, though, didn't change much, every time. One started the work, the second placed the threads, the third gave his blessings, the fourth placed the souls, and once the fifth one had granted his protection, the first one started the incantation.

They did try to bring new things once in a while. A new blessing, a change in the incantation, different protection methods. But the two souls they had to protect were the most unlucky ones they had ever had to observe. The most precious, too, and that was why none of them ever wanted to give them up. Because the day they'd finally reach their aim, the humans would be at peace.

"We can do it, this time," the leader told his team. "Yes, we've failed a few times, but we can still do it. Let's give them the life they deserve." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! It makes me happy ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope your soul is ready for round 3~

At the command of his ship, in the first line of the attack, Souma wondered what he had done to deserve such a life. He was a defender of the earth and its beautiful nature, so why was he here, in space, fighting another country's army?! Why was he giving orders to people often way older than him, that would cause the deaths of so many people?

Sometimes, he dreamt of the past. Not _his_ past; not his real one at least. The Earth's past. What it had been in that country that had now sunk under the ocean. How nice life used to be, a few centuries ago. Souma didn't know how he was aware of all of those. The only thing he was sure of was that he _knew_. It wasn't just dreams, or speculation. Everything his dreams showed him _had_ happened - except that it couldn't have been to him.

When an ennemy ship, almost as large as the HMS Saigodon, stopped in front of them, a smile took place in his lips, that he would have rejected if he still had the strength to do so.

"Are they trying to communicate with us?" he asked, already knowing the answer: his subordinates would have already asked him if he agreed with opening communications with the battleship.

"They are not, sir. It looks like they are trying to defy us."

_Perfect_.

"You know what to do, then, Sengoku," he declared.

"Yes, sir."

As usual, the sound of the charging cannons was another squeeze to his heart, as he wished once again that the other ship had opened communication, so they could stop the fight and come back to reason. But he knew that wasn't bound to happen, and, once again, they would have to destroy more lives. He hated himself when that happened. He hated himself even more when he realized the other ship wasn't trying to fight back.

Wait, what?

"Sengoku, stop the cannons!" he shouted, while at his side, someone else indicated that the other party was trying to communicate. "Open the communications!"

He _knew_ there was something wrong. Something that shouldn't be happening, something that would break his heart if it happened. But it wasn't before the face of his opponent appeared on the screen that he realized.

"Sengoku! Shut the cannons!" he shouted, desperate.

"It's too late, sir. We cannot stop it. I'm sorry, sir."

No, no, no! There _had_ to be an emergency procedure, something to stop _that_ from happening, right?!

"Souma," he heard.

His face covered with tears he couldn't stop, Souma turned his face towards the screen. It was hard, because he couldn't help the guilt. Knowing he was killing the man he had seen in his dreams for so long, knowing their first encounter would be the last one, and they wouldn't even be able to see each other, except through a screen.

"It's alright. I'll be alright. I'm a soldier, I'm trained for that, alright?"

Gulping, the commander nodded, unable to pronounce a word.

"I forgive you. Souma, see you next life," he heard.

His heart ached. The smile on Kaoru's face was sincere and beautiful, and only doubled his tears. And even though he could only thank his opponent for forgiving him, it was too late already: they had lost yet another life together. Souma was growing tired of it; if they souls could never spend their lives together, why did they keep reincarnating?!

"Kaoru..." he cried out, unable to find any other word, looking for an answer. "I'm sorry..."

He heard a chuckle, and the cannons shooting towards the other ship.

"It's okay, Souma. I'm glad I got to see you this time, in the end. I love you."

Explosions. The vessel was starting to explode, and it would soon reach the command room.

"I love you too," he managed to articulate after a gulp. "I'll miss you."

Fire was already visible behind Kaoru. The next words Kaoru would address him would be the last ones, for all this life, so he listened to them carefully, anchoring them in his memory.

"I'll be waiting for you."

He nodded, trying to stop the torrent of tears that kept rolling on his cheeks. He was a soldier, a strong one, and never had he shed tears, before then. But as the deflagration hit the other man and the communication board, nobody dared saying a word while he cried Kaoru's name from the bottom of his heart.

When the red-eyed one received the soul in his hands, he sighed. How many times would they have to do this before the stars could be at peace? What did they still have to try before destiny could be met? Human life was closer to its end than to it beginning, and even though they knew they still had time, they also knew all occasions could end up like all the precedent ones.

He pretended not to see the tear on the long-haired one's cheek, bringing the soul to its resting place, while waiting for the second one to come back, too. It wouldn't be long. It was never long after the first one left. Once, they even had got both at the same time.

"What should we do?"

Lowering his gaze, he watched the soul rest, though it seemed agitated, showing them images of the other one crying and shouting and angry against himself; but the only thing they could do was to try and relieve it from its torments, for now.

"The only thing we can really do," he answered.

"So we're making them suffer once again?"

The yellow thread was in a very bad state, this time, and the one with a hat had a hard time repairing it. No wonder he didn't want to see that again. Himself would have given up if it only came to him, but he was nothing more than a guide.

"We give them another chance. No matter how many times it fails."

The shorter one of the group was about to protest, but frowned, and seemed to change his mind. The last one, observing the soul with fondness, smiled with such innocence that none of them could be angry against him for that. He was the most optimistic one of the group, and the one that calmed the red-eyed one when the second soul reached his hands.

"It's okay," he said. "I «trust» them."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.  
> Sorry. (Not sorry)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)

There was a small village, on the ruins of the big town destroyed during the last war. There, the inhabitants had started working with the materials and ressources they had found. The Kanzaki family had found itself creating traditionnal weapons and clothes, and producing classical theater plays to entertain the village. In those times, where people needed to smile, it was a real relief to everyone.

The other family that had managed making there place in the village was the Hakaze family. Their complete opposites, who worked on modern technologies. They proposed solutions for a lot of problems, and had found enough ressources to make the village a safe place to leave. They were the ones who had scanned and cleaned the surroundings to prevent any disease or hazardous explosion, and Souma was glad they were there, because it allowed his family to keep existing on the same ground as their ancestors did.

There was only one problem with the Hakaze: they had a son. In itself, it wasn't anything wrong; yet that son was more interested in seducing girls than working for the village. Busy as he was with helping his family and receiving his education, Souma had never had to meet that man; but the stories of the women ending up in his arms were a secret to no one. If he ever met that Hakaze, he'd happily slice the disgrace he was.

Or so he thought. One night, after the performance was over and the scene was tidied up, a young man Souma had never seen had stayed next to the hall. He looked nervous, and was pacing back and forth in front of the hall doors. Intrigued, Souma decided to check on him: either there was something wrong, or someone had stayed inside without them noticing.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't get too close.

"Souma!" the other one called, and it was only when they exchanged a look that he remembered.

Of course. He should have known. He knew there was something wrong since the first time he had heard the name Hakaze, but why did he remember only now?! Souma stepped back a little.

"Don't touch me!"

He was afraid. Terrified. Not of Kaoru himself, of course. But of what himself could do to him. Souma had _killed_ him. It wasn't something he had wanted, but he had done it anyway. And he remembered feeling so much sorrow that, when he had been refused the right to retire, he had ended his life on the spot. Kaoru couldn't see that part, at least. How lucky he was.

"I told you it's alright!" the blond told him, and yes, he _did_ remember that, too.

But there was way more. Way, way more behind that, and he couldn't help but let his tears roll on his cheeks, again, just like the last time they had met. His head spinned and his chest hurt, soon he knew he'd end up a mess again.

"But how long are we going to do that... How many times are we going to watch the other die, why are we even trying when it always ends up the same way?!"

He was tired. He was still young, but his soul suddenly felt so old, and tired, that he just wanted to give up. There was no point in trying again, right? They already knew the end of the story. They already knew it would go on, and on, and on, to reach the point where they wouldn't even want to meet again, right? Though, Souma felt like he had already reached that point.

"Souma..."

The blond's voice had trailed off, and he didn't need any further explanation to it. Wasn't it obvious?

"If we keep going on, nothing good will come out. You know it. You know how it's going to end up. ...Am I wrong?"

At that point, he felt like he wanted to flee, to disapear, as far and as long as possible. If his life was the cause of another one's disappearance once again, then he didn't want it to keep going on. He heard a sigh, not even daring to lift his head. Around him, the warmth was familiar and nice, _too_ nice, and he felt so good he wanted to cry; especially if life intended to take Kaoru away from him again.

"I know," he answered. "But are you sure it will change something?"

No, of course not. He didn't know. He couldn't know, for he had never spent a life away from him.

"I don't know," he answered. "But it has more chance to change things than trying over and over. I don't want to see you die again, I don't want to have to _kill you_ again."

He heard a sigh, and tears started rolling on his cheeks at the touch of the blond's hand in his hair. It felt way too good and he was way too scared, because it felt like every single one of this touches was a step towards death.

"I understand," Kaoru replied, his voice sounding calm and soft, "I won't force you if you don't want to go on."

The dark-haired comedian nodded, trying to stop his tears, too tempted to let himself fall again for that man whose gestures were so nice, who smelled like liberty and happiness.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "And I'm tired. If we can't just stay together, why try and force it?"

He knew it would hurt Kaoru. He knew he would regret it everyday for the short time his life would last. But maybe, just maybe, it would be less painful than being too close. Maybe that way, there would be no next time. Right? At least, he hoped so, because he wasn't sure he wanted to live once more, and have to deprive himself from those arms.

"That's a good question," the blond answered, his voice sounding sad; Souma bit his lip. "If you think it can help, then let's try. We'll see how it goes, okay?"

Trying to calm down, Souma nodded, relieved that his suggestion was accepted, yet reluctant to get released. It was more easily said than done, clearly. Yet he couldn't just keep up that way. So, as soon as the too delicious warmth left his body to erase the tears he was the lone cause of, Souma breathed in and out.

He felt a bit empty, very scared, but glad that Kaoru understood.

So, when they finally broke the hug, he sighed in relief. It felt weird to let go, but it also felt good. Because Souma knew, he just knew life would be easier that way. Even if, at first, the memories were very present, and his way crossed Kaoru's way too often. But in the end, both of them had accustomed to it, no matter how much it hurt them. He could even see the blond go back to flirting with every woman around, and everything was okay.

Or so he thought, until his sixteenth birthday came, and the village was attacked. Souma couldn't recognize the people who attacked, they didn't even seem from the same part of the world as them. But when he saw Kaoru's head at the tip of a lance, he grabbed the first prop he could, pushing his nausea away, defending himself while shaking as if he had never hold a weapon before. Soon, the thousand and three hundred years old sword flew across the room, and the world became silent.

"I knew we should have prevented them from doing that. I told you it would be worse."

The long-haired one was shaking. He knew how horrible the human world could be, but was still shocked every time he had a proof of it. He was one that loved them unconditionnaly, and that was precisely why he had been chosen to work with the other four. But that time, he couldn't calm down. Not until the red-eyed one took him into an embrace.

"I know. We did our best, but they are stubborn. Let's be more stubborn than them. It's very important, isn't it? That's why we can't give up. I _know_ it's going to work out."

On those words, he checked the other three, who were putting everything in place already. Rei trusted every single one of them, and knew they trusted him back. All together, they could lead that project to its end. But before that, the bubbly one added himself to the hug, soon followed by the youngest, and the one wearing a hat. For now, the most important was to give faith back to their friend.

The fragile souls in the security of his hands, the long-haired one closed his eyes, wishing for the situation never to happen again. He muttered a few words to protect them from getting hurt next time, before letting himself enjoy the hug. It was soothing. Nice. And he could feel every one of them send his their precious good vibes. There weren't much left, and yet, all of them were ready to give him theirs. Soon, his face brightened.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry. Let's go back to work."

He could feel the smile next to his cheek, and his friends letting him go. But the warmth was still there, and he would take care of it as if it was as precious as a soul. Looking at the two ones he had in his hands, he smiled, and gave them to the one that hold him until the end.

"You'll have a nice life," he whispered, watching the bubbly one give his blessings, the fondest of smiles on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Thanks for reading ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Kanzaki Souma had a nice life. He felt grateful every day for being raised in a loving, standard family. For living in a town where people had resolved to put a stop to violence. To be able to go to school, and observe the sea turtles on the beach just behind his family's house. At first, he went there after school with his mom. She had wanted him to get familiar with the place he was living in, and to teach him how to swim. She had wanted him to open his mind to the surrounding nature and animals, and very soon, Souma had developped an interest for turtles in particular.

When he became able to link causes and consequences, and to reminisce, Souma noticed the turtles reminded him of someone. Not just any someone, but someone that was very, very important for him. But he was only six at the time, and the only thing he knew was that the person wasn't there. It wasn't his parents, or one of his sisters. It wasn't any of his uncles, aunt, or cousins. It wouldn't be anyone from his family anyway, but it wasn't one of his friends either.

At ten years old, Souma found an old sword, in the attic. His grandfather, sitting very close, told him to be careful, because the weapon was very old, older than anyone he knew. That it belonged to another age. But the young boy knew it was more: it was _his_ sword. Ignoring his grandpa's warnings, Souma unsheathed the weapon. It was heavier than he had expected, but he knew how to use it; he even showed the man how it worked. He hadn't expected the man to become all pale, or ask him where he had learnt to use the sword.

"I know because it's mine," he answered. "I used it when I was lord Ha..."

_Hawhat?_ The child couldn't remember the lord's complete name, and for some reason, it was irritating.

"Hasomething's samurai."

_Samurai_? He had never heard papa or mama use that word, and the word didn't appear in his books. But his books weren't old enough, he knew. Because when grandpa's grandpa was a kid, the war had destroyed everything.

"What are you saying, Souma?" his grandfather asked, his voice shaking. "What does that word mean?"

The young boy blinked, and tilted his head. Was he the only one to remember?

"Samurai?"

Waiting for the nod, he frowned: a strange thought had crossed his mind. _I have to find that Hasomething._ It seemed like an important task, a very urgent one.

"Samurai are warriors!" he explained happily, forgetting for a second that warriors weren't well thought of, in those days. "They protect people. I protected someone with golden hair," he explained.

Souma would never understand why his grandfather left the attic so quickly, that day.

But he did find out about the name. Hakaze. Of course, free as the wind, just like his master was when he was a samurai. He started remembering his butler, and the soldier he had trained next to, the man he had made his life with, the one he didn't have the time to live with, the one he had met two minutes too late. The one he had refused to approach, fearing what could happen later - what had happened way too soon afterwards. And he knew. He knew he would make the same choice again, because at least, he wouldn't have the illusion that everything had ever been right.

"Mom, dad."

One night, he had taken advantage of the fact he was the youngest of his family, and that his sisters had all left the house.

"I think I'm going to die young. Very young."

Somewhere between right now and his thirty-second birthday, apparently. Maybe not before he met Kaoru, but that, too, would probably come soon enough. His mother blinked, looking at him as if he was weird, before meeting eyes with his father. Once again, she looked at her son, amethyst eyes scanning each and every feature of his face, to check how serious he was.

"Souma? What are you saying?"

He sighed. Of course, his parents wouldn't believe him. He just wanted to warn them anyway, so it was okay.

"It is just something I know. I do not know exactly when, or how. I just know I always died young."

Biting his lower lip, he looked at both of them, observing the same alarmed expression in their eyes before they suddenly turned towards him:

"Souma, do you have problems at school that you don't feel like telling us about?"

It was his father. Somehow, the attention was nice, but he had understood it completely wrong. Chuckling, the young man shook his head.

"No, father. I am living a fulfilled life thanks to both of you, and my lovely sisters. My own death is something I would never wish for. But it just so happens that I know it is waiting for me."

Silence took some time to install itself in the room. It felt just a bit comfortable, as if the adults were having a conversation he couldn't hear. It probably was the case, so he would wait until they had something to tell him.

"Does it have something to do with what you've been telling us since you were a child? That you used to be a samurai?"

His mother's voice had been very quiet, yet Souma could feel some hope and curiosity in it. He was glad, to a certain extent, that she still remember those words, because it made things easier.

"It does," he answered, smiling. "And there might be someone else, somewhere, who remembers he used to be a lord. His name was Hakaze, but..."

Suddenly, his mother's expression completely changed. She seemed very surprised, because she put her hand in front of her mouth before speaking:

"I do have a colleague whose name is Hakaze... She had a son your age, named Kaoru."

Souma suddenly stop thinking. Kaoru. The name was filling his mind, his eyes, his ears. He could hear his voice, far away, telling him so many things he didn't even have time to understand it all. But it didn't matter, because of how kind and nice it sounded. How familiar it was. And suddenly, Souma's face was covered with tears, both from the happiness he had felt every second the man had been to his sides, and from the sadness that had taken upon him as soon as the other one's life left him, accentuated by that one time he was responsible for it.

The last image he had seen of the man flashed before his eyes, before he found himself in his mother's arms, crying his heart out. Soon, he could feel his father taking both of them in an embrace, and time stopped existing. He felt safe, surrounded by his family, enough to calm his tears down, and push his fears away.

"Mother, Father."

He dared breaking the silence to look at both his parents.

"I love you."

It sounded like the most important thing to say, right at the moment.

"I'll never forget you."

Suddenly, the embrace was stronger. He couldn't understand why, but at least, it felt nice, and he enjoyed it. Even if he had to die young again, at least, he was grateful for the life he was having.

It took Souma two months and a half before he accepted to meet Kaoru. From what he had heard, the blond had been difficult to convince, too, and he could understand why. Actually, Souma didn't even understand why he had accepted. After all, they both knew what it would lead them to, right? _I should have refused,_ Souma told himself for the seventeenth time while looking around him. _The disgrace is late again._

Again.

It would be their first meeting, and yet, he was able to use the word «again»; how inhuman was that?! He wanted to leave and give up, but the second he turned back, he was greeted by a large smile. Suddenly, it was as if all his strengths were leaving him again, as if all his resolutions were nothing but words in the wind, as if he wasn't able to believe in anything he had said. He could hear voices he vaguely recognized, though he was sure he had never heard them. He knew he could be wrong, of course: with all the lives he had spent on earth, he couldn't remember every person he had met, right?

But these ones sounded very important, and even though their words were difficult to understand, Souma knew they belonged to people that only wanted them safe and sound. But he couldn't promise anything. Not anymore.

"Sorry for being late," Kaoru told him, as if they had seen each other just the day before.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive on time," he answered, trying to avoid looking at the other.

Oh, he knew what he looked like. Better than anyone else, actually, even better than Kaoru's own parents. After all, the had known him for, what, fourteen years? when himself had known him for so much longer...

"Souma," his name between the blond's lips sent chills down his spine. "Let's go to the riverside."

The younger one blinked. What was happening in his head? Trying to look for an answer, he couldn't help turning his gaze towards the grey eyes - a mistake he had done his best to avoid until then. He was greeted by a warm smile, and this time again, Souma wondered how Kaoru could keep smiling that way after all they had lived. At least, he managed looking away from the other's eyes when Kaoru extended his hand towards him.

Biting his lips, the purple haired teenager didn't need much to take that hand and follow the blond until the riverside. They chose the calmest place, sitting there for a good while before any of them dared speaking up. It was good that way too, after all, spending some time together, in silence. They didn't need much more, immediately.

But they _had_ to talk.

"I think you were right," Kaoru started, his eyes fixated on the river, his voice barely audible. "It was a bit less painful not being by your sides. But yet again, I was the first to go."

Lowering his gaze, Souma recalled:

"I saw the worst thing ever, because of it. I don't want to see that again."

He didn't even want to hear Kaoru ask the question. He wanted to forget all about it, but it seemed like it didn't want to go away.

"What should we do, then?"

What they should do, huh? Souma didn't have an answer. He didn't even seem to have words at all. At least, so did Kaoru. So, looking for an answer, they watched the river's flow, and the children playing around. When he looked towards the sky, Souma realized:

"Time has passed. Wars and conflicts have calmed down, now, it's even forbidden in sixty-eight countries. So maybe we can try and go on. See what happens."

Only the silence answered him. To his sides, he could just barely see Kaoru's head lower, and his hands play with the grass. But he didn't need more to guess the expression on his face; it hurt, yes, he knew. But he hadn't been expecting anything different. Their lives would mostly bring them suffering in any case.

"Besides, we're only barely teenagers," he added, trying to convince the blond, be it in vain. "We can discuss that again in a few years."

It didn't feel completely right: their bodies were definitely the ones of the teenagers they were, but their souls had been adult multiple times already. 

"We were only three years older, last time," Kaoru reminded him, stabbing his heart once more. "I don't think we have that time."

Looking at the surface of the river, that seemed to never end, Souma wondered if reincarnation were the same. If they kept going on, and started all over again, but got more dirtied and polluted everytime it went back to the source. Tears in the corner of his eyes, Souma listened to the river, and the sounds it made. He wondered if, at one point, it had ever stopped. If it would keep going on and on, until the world ended. If Kaoru and him would have to do the same.

"Then it might be better not to start anything at all," he answered, imagining his soul following the river. "And just hope we don't come back next time."

Kaoru didn't seem to have an answer. Even though they had gone through so many things, he still sounded more hopeful than Souma was. Maybe that hope could help them. Save them, even - he silently laughed: there was no way it would, right? Sighing, he prepared himself to get up and go home: if they disagreed on what to do but didn't have any better idea, then they probably would have to talk again later.

"I like to think there's still a way, for us," Kaoru told him. "It's probably well-hidden. Far below the fact that we have reached the point where we can tell each other: «see you next life!». Souma, I'm tired of this, too. But I still have a very small hope that, someday, our lives will turn right."

The purple haired teenager stopped, rubbing his arm to warm himself - the breeze was getting cold, freshened by the words they were using, breaking their tacit agreement. Souma knew he would regret his decision at some point, when he would feel cold and lonely the next winters. Yet, he was still convinced it was the best thing to do.

"Let's make a promise, then," Souma heard himself say.

He waited for a minute, letting Kaoru enough time to turn his gaze towards him, eyes sparkling with hope.

"If... Let's say, if we reach twenty years old, then we can allow ourselves to consider sharing our lives again."

Deep inside of him, something told him he wouldn't even reach eighteen, so twenty wasn't something he could see right now.

"Is that okay with you?"

Of course, it wasn't his decision alone, so he patiently waited for the answer. It didn't come immediately, and Souma found himself sitting again bedore the blond finished pondering. It was alright with him, he had all his time, after all. For that day, at least.

"It is," Kaoru spoke up, sending chills down his spine.

Sighing in relief, Souma smiled. At least, he was glad he had enough time to meet and talk properly with Kaoru. Now, they just had to hope they would live until their twenties - and Souma hoped it very much, because he was tired of taking the decision to stay away from Kaoru.

But fate took him after only two years. Whatever was preventing them from just living their lives like human beings seemed to had a lot of fun, for Souma had found himself drowning in the river he loved so much. Rain had started it all, falling all of a sudden. And when he had wanted to get back home, the riverside he always walked along became slippery, enough to have him fall in the raging water. He knew how to swim, but the flow was way too fast, and before he was even able to understand what was going on, his head hit a rock. Unconscious, Souma didn't manage to wake up soon enough. The last thought that came to his mind was that he had to apologize.

When the soul reached the red-eyed one's hands, it looked like it was smaller. Had it started fading?

"No, no, no! Please! Stay strong!"

From afar, he could see the second soul trying to make his way between the curious people. He saw the blond fall on his knees, crying his heart out, just like the long-haired one. He didn't need more to know the second soul was coming to him very soon. In the meantime, the bubbly one asked for the purple soul, worried. Even though he wondered if it was a good idea, the red-eyed one still entrusted him with it. The bubbly one loved those two souls more than his own existence, and wouldn't take any risk.

Once done, he went next to the long-haired one's sides, put a hand on his back. He didn't know what to stop the tears and shoo away the sadness, especially when he had promised that it wouldn't happen again, but he could at least be there, to his sides. The other two joined them as soon as they were finished preparing everything they needed for the next try.

"I don't understand," he stated. "Whatever we do, whatever we try, no matter how much we protect them, it always end up the same way! Why are we failing our one and only mission?!"

The shorter one closed his eyes, hugging the crying one. Of the five of them he was the kindest, and would probably give him the world if it could make him happy. He stayed that way, without moving or talking, for a long while. Long enough to for his friend to calm down and watch the second soul reach the red-eyed one's hands.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, while the lightly faded yellow soul was put between the bubbly one's hands.

"Sad," his friend stated. "Frustrated. Exhausted," he looked at the two souls, who were almost too calm to be sure they were still alive, in his friend's hands. "Guilty."

The shorter one nodded, hugging him a little longer, a hand rubbing circles - or pentagrams? - in his back. It was more than welcome, and soon, a very tiny smile started to appear. Soon, chanting his usual «bubble, bubble», their friend showed them the souls.

"It's not «perfect»," he started, "but I did my «best»."

When he looked at them, the two souls looked more lively, and way less faded than just before, as if something had brought them back to life. Seeing those two souls, so small, so warm, looking just like they were cuddling, brought warmth to his heart, and he nodded. On his right side, his friend with a hat looked at him for a moment, making sure he was feeling better, before giving him a little something he had created, like he often did while observing the two lives go on.

"It's not much," he explained. "Just a little charm to bring courage back to you."

It was round, just like the coins he had seen people use, but represented a dove, majestuously flying towards the sky. It took him a little more time to notice the bird had wounds and scars, and that it still didn't affect the determination to fly, in its eyes. Smiling, he held the present close to his heart.

"Thank you, everyone. Maybe we should get back to work."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we've been through more than half of the story ~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always ♪


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ~ Surprise!  
> This chapter is longer than most of the others, oops ~ ♥

The first thing he was able to remember was a first name. He was watching his school's _karate_ competition, and heard the students from one class chant the name:

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

But he immediately knew they were wrong. The Kaoru they all cheered on was a dark, long haired young woman, who had won every single of her fights until now. That was not the right Kaoru. He didn't even _know_ what Kaoru was supposed to look like, but it was not like a nine year-old girl.

No, Kaoru was male. But he wasn't always sick, or thinking other people were worth less than he was. Or white haired. In one word, he was nothing like eleven years old Tenshouin Kaoru was, except for how irritating they both could be.

But he had a beautiful smile. Just like twelve years old Asami, his first crush, had. Because of that, he never dared confessing. Instead, he hid behind his sword, avoiding her like the pest, trying to remember the word that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Disgrace."

He used the word before the transfer student had even had the occasion to introduce himself. For the first time of his life, he was punished, forced to hold a heavy bucket filled with water in the hallway for fifteen minutes. He was shocked by that, but not as much as he was to have finally met him. His heart was still beating fast and his cheeks were red, and he only had one thing in mind: bursting in the classroom and sit next to his sides.

But he had learned patience, even though he wasn't very good with it. He had to make use of it for his karate lessons, to block and strike his opponent at the right time. Looking at his bucket of water, he decided he could use this as a lesson, too. He would join Kaoru and strike him by entering the class as soon as they would have a pause. Right?

Well, not if the blond was the first to join him. His smile and brightness were irritating, and the teenager huffed at the wink he got. Kaoru knew him better than that, and he had definitely acted that way just to annoy him, right?

"So that's where you were," the blond asked fondly. "I was starting to wonder."

A sad smile at the corner of his lips, Souma answered:

"Why were you worried? You know we'd have ended up meeting someday," his smile grew just a little bit larger. "Look: I was waiting, and there you are."

The other one chuckled, even though he looked a little ashamed, or just happy to see him.

"But one time, we lived in different countries."

Before he could add anything else, Souma rose an eyebrow. He didn't like remembering that one time, because of how it had ended up. He had never confessed how he had fled and been killed for deserting after that act, out of despair, and how he still had troubles forgiving himself.

"But we don't have that time anymore," Souma answered.

The very last times were still very vivid in his memories, and he had noticed the pattern. He knew the upcoming year would be his last one in this life, and he was feeling tired. Nothing had worked. As if there was no hope; and he knew that, the next time, at the same age, he wouldn't be in that world anymore. On his cheek he could feel a hand; and, on his left, in their own corner, people whispering - most certainly about them.

"I know," the blond simply answered, looking right into his eyes - hadn't they been in class, he would have stolen him a kiss. "And about that, I want to suggest a new solution."

The thumb caressing his cheek felt nice, and relaxing. It made the world around him distant, as if time and places were only the result of their imagination. As if nothing could touch them. As if they couldn't die. So, Souma breathed in, and out, trying to relax and forget about everything else. They were just there, together, and it was all that mattered. Right? It was how they were supposed to be.

"I'm listening," he finally answered, enjoying the contact he had longed for.

"Haha, you'll find this stupid, though..."

Before he could stop it, a chuckle escaped him. At that point, nothing sounded stupid anymore, except that he was losing interest in life. Every time made it worse, every additionnal death made his pain stronger. He wanted to stop it all, to crush his own heart every time he saw those images.

"Nothing can be stupid anymore, you know," he replied. "So please, tell me."

The blond bit his lip, frowning, as if he wasn't sure about what he was saying.

"Don't you feel, sometimes... Ugh, this is stupid," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I feel like we're not completely alone. I mean... There must be something, _someone_ at the origin of our reincarnations, right?"

_Someone...?_

An image appeared in his mind. Of a bright blue, and two bright green points. Of a deep black, except for two piercing red spots. White and purple, red and white and hazel brown, pink and indigo. As if someone had thrown a rainbow on a canvas.

"I..."

He didn't know what to answer. Were those spots people? Why would he even remember those in the first place? Why did they seem like they weren't from the same world?! His eyes lowered, his mouth half-open, Souma tried to look for an explanation.

"Maybe you're right," he whispered, still not sure where Kaoru was going.

Suddenly, the caresses stopped, and he finally noticed: the blond was looking as lost as him, looking for his words, still unsure and a bit ashamed of what he was about to suggest.

"Maybe... We should talk with them. Maybe we could ask them to stop. I mean, I love you, but that's precisely the reason why I can't live knowing I'll have spent more time looking for you than next to your sides again."

Souma frowned. He understood, and agreed, to the will behind that idea, but he wasn't sure how they were supposed to talk with those entities. It wasn't like they had ever met them while alive; and even if Souma could remember very blurry images of what they supposed were those people, he was pretty sure he hadn't met them while alive.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" he asked, still trying to look for a solution.

Unfortunately, Kaoru didn't seem to have thought about it much further either. He rubbed his neck, looking confused, before giving him an apologizing smile. Of course, huh? Souma sighed. He wondered if it would work anyway, if they could just stop having to live again and again. For a while, they stayed silent, enjoying the little contact they were having, ignoring they comrades' commentaries, until their teacher's voice came from way too close:

"I see you're quick to make friends, Hakaze."

Souma's heart stopped for a second, and he felt his cheeks burn as he became conscious of how close he was to Kaoru, and that the blond's hand was still on his cheek. He found himself unable to say a word, and tried to find his breath again, while he silently wished for Kaoru not to say something too stupid.

"Ah..." the blond laughed, and, finally putting his hand away from Souma's cheek, he explained: "We went to primary school together, so I was surprised to see him again!"

Souma bit his cheek, nodding as much as he can to try and get rid of their teacher's suspicious look as soon as possible. He didn't seem to believe them, and that was easy to understand; but saying the truth probably would get them expulsed from the class for the rest of the day. Luckily, he seemed to believe them, and smiled.

"I see. Well, it will make it easier for you to adapt to school if you already have someone you know, here," he nodded, before leaving them alone.

Sighing in relief, Souma felt the heat leave his cheeks, as he pinched Kaoru's. It was his little revenge for making them a bit too obvious to the rest of the class. He could even see Asami, his crush from the year before, looking away, her cheeks red, tears in the corner of her eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, especially considering how himself was fond of her not that long ago.

"That was close," he stated, knowing the blond would understand he was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry," the other one winced. "I should have thought before acting."

Souma nodded in return, and, considering classes were about to start again, suggested they met for the lunch break. They would have way much more time, and a chance to be alone, too. And thus, when the bell rang, they walked in the school's garden, looking for the perfect spot, finding it under a tree, away from the other students, and protected from the sun. The moment he sat next to Kaoru, he remembered how he had avoided him their past lives, and realized how much he had missed his contact.

As he opened his lunchbox, something else hit him.

"Oh. _That's_ why I always asked my mom to add _tsukemen_ in my lunchbox, even though I don't like it."

The blond seemed to react happily at the name of the food, looking like a fox that would have heard his prey approach him. Souma sighed in amusement, and put the yellow marinated vegetables in Kaoru's lunchbox, earning a kiss on his cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you, Souma~," his soulmate happily singsang.

"You're welcome," he answered, before starting to eat.

They enjoyed the calm all around them for a while, listening to the silence, just enjoying their meals, next to each other, and that was something the purple haired student realized he had been longing for. So many years apart from each other made that normal very special to him, and he was glad that he got to enjoy one of these moments, at least once in his life, because it probably wouldn't happen again anytime soon.

He was happy to be able to forget about the world around them, and all they had lived, about the upcoming discussion that they needed to have. He was thankful he could allow himself to just rest his head on Kaoru's shoulder for a while, eyes closed, and feel a hand around his hip. And it didn't matter that being separated would hurt: at that point, both of them were used to that suffering, especially knowing that one, or both of them wouldn't be there anymore in a few months.

"We don't have much time left, right?" the blond whispered, and Souma would have liked to think he was talking about the lunch break.

"We don't," he confirmed, hiding his sadness in the crook of Kaoru's neck.

Silence fell again for a few minutes; they could hear birds chirp to each other all around them; for a moment, Souma wanted to become one of them. Freed from the reality of their lives, flying away from that cycle. And then, he realized he was already like them: allowing himself to flee from that rule he had imposed himself, enjoying Kaoru's presence for the first time in _centuries_ , knowing it would only last for the time of the lunch break.

"It's gonna be alright, Souma. It's only one year, this time. And then, we will talk with whatever entity's bringing us back every time, and it will end. Okay?"

_If we are able to,_ he prevented himself from saying. Hope was something he had lost for as long as his memories had started coming back before he even met Kaoru; and that he had known wouldn't come back the day he hadn't been able to stop the cannons. But at least they could try; they didn't have anything to lost anymore. After all, at that point, even their _lives_ weren't that important.

"Okay," he accepted. "I hope they'll agree."

Kaoru nodded without a sound, and they let the silence fall between the two of them. They took that time to just appreciate each other's presence, and the contact they hadn't allowed themselves to have for what seemed way too long; the one they would give up again in a few hours. Soon, anyway, they wouldn't even be able to be tempted anymore. Life, they knew it, was waiting for them.

And it wasn't very patient, because, as they had expected, less than a year later, the earth shook. They were outside the school, barely going to their respective clubs, when it all started. Neither of them thought too much of it, at first; until they realized that the closest shelter was on the other side of the school; and the ground was shaking hard. They exchanged a look, before looking around them, to see if there was anything weird. If they could grasp a glance at whatever divinity was having fun with their lives, then maybe they could do something.

It was hard to see, with the earth shaking, and the other students trying to find shelter, around them, some crying out of fear. Until his eyes caught colors. He _knew_ those colors, almost as well as he knew Kaoru. He knew they belonged to important people, and those people seemed agitated, on that roof. So, Souma pulled on the blond's wrist, just in time to avoid his being crushed by a broken piece of the school building. As they were both catching their breathes, Souma focused on the colorful people; until Red eyes caught sight of him.

"Kaoru!" he shouted, and the other student seemed to, at least partially, come back to his minds. "They're here! We need to reach them!"

_But how are we supposed to do?_ Entering the building was way too dangerous, and, in any case, the earthquake was too violent for them to move. At least, the people had them in sight; he just hoped they wouldn't wait for them to die before doing something.

"STOP THAT!" the blond shouted, and suddenly, everything around them became black.

The exact same people that were on the roof were facing them, worried and sad expressions filling their eyes. Everything else seemed to have stopped existing, as if the school they were a second ago, the shaking earth, everything they had ever lived, had never existed; the feeling fascinated Souma for a second, before he realized that while they were away, his classmates were probably living their last moments. _It was supposed to be us,_ he told himself, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. And maybe it was, actually.

"I am sorry," the red-eyed one finally started talking, frowning, and looking confused.

The man turned towards the other four, but they all seemed as surprised as him, and whatever his interrogation was, he never got an answer. So, instead, he bowed, lower than Souma had ever seen anyone do.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to change the current situation."

To Souma's side, a Kaoru older than he was supposed to be in their current life replied:

"We are going to die again. We know that. It's alright."

After all, they were used to it. It never was a good moment, especially considering they never had got the chance to die of old age. At this point, both of them were glad they would die together, at least. It probably was the less painful of all the ones they had had to go through.

"What we are wishing for," he tried to explain, "is not to have to go through another life afterwards. Neither of us can stand the pain anymore. If nothing can work, then please, do us a favor, and don't force us to go through all of this anymore. We just want to rest."

It didn't even matter that their body would hurt, one last time, before everything stopped. Because the pain cause by each other's _existence_ , at this point, and the thought that they had to put another one of their families through the same pain again and again, had become unbearable. If souls could cry, then Souma's would definitely have done so; and it probably was obvious, because Kaoru's came closer to him.

"I'm sorry," the red-eyed one told them again. "But we can't fulfill your request. The issues at stake are way too important for us to take that risk."

Issues at stake, huh? Souma felt anger invade him at the sole thought that those divinities were more worried for their issues than for the ones they were manipulating's feelings. For once, he wanted to be egoistic. For once, he wanted to break the rules.

"I don't care about your issues!" he shouted, feeling sorry for the surprise Kaoru went through, to his sides. "Do you really think your issues will be solved by forcing the same people to watch each other die again and again, until the end of times?! Do you really think that's how the world works?!"

The eyes that were looking at him widened, and he saw the red-eyed one step back a bit. He was glad for that, because it meant he understood the measure of Souma's wrath, and tiredness. If he had to be honest, though, he was more scared than actually angry, more desperate than just tired. He only wanted for everything to stop, at once, and he was ready to fight for it if he needed to. Besides, he has noticed the same fear and despair on the long-haired one - the only one that hadn't reacted as violently as the others to his words.Before Souma's eyes, he placed a hand on the red-eyed one's arm, resignation in his amethyst eyes.

"Maybe we could do something for them," he suggested. "We can't stop the reincarnations, but there _is_ something else we can do."

The other one looked confused, before checking the other three's faces. The one with a hat shrugged, answering he was not against it, while the shorter one of the group added it would be worth the try; Kaoru turned towards Souma when the guy added that they had never tried anyway.

"But, what if they...?"

The seemingly leader couldn't finish his question before the bubbly one went behind the lovers. A hand on each their shoulders, he looked at the two souls, smiled, and looked at his friend:

"We will do our «best» so everything goes «smoothly»," he explained, speaking was slower than anyone around, before hugging the two souls. "Let's be «patient»."

There was a astounding kindness coming from the divinity, and Souma could only feel goodness and love in the hug he was receiving. Even if it wouldn't last, at least he felt safe for a while; and he knew that, next to him, Kaoru was feeling the same. There was a reassuring chuckle coming out from the divinity, and Souma was sure he could hear him chant "bubble, bubble!" as if it was a ritual. Souma felt protected, and even in their situation, even if they were begging to leave the world of the living for good, even if it would last only a few minutes, he felt happy to be there.

"Look at them," one of the voice said. "Look at the way they are linked. It's stronger than any of the threads I've ever created. Even if we do it that way, it's going to be okay. Why can't you just try and agree?"

Silence fell again, while the hug was slowly breaking, each of them letting go of the other two. The bubbly one looked towards his friends, too, a fierce expression in his eyes, expressing how much he was ready to do everything he could for them. Souma felt glad for it: it meant that at least one of them cared.

"Please, if you «refuse» to give them the thing they «want», let us at least do «that»," he requested, before the shorter one added:

"I'm sure it's going to be better for everyone. Besides, we won't disappear. We would even be able to stay close to them and make sure eveything goes right," he argued, earning a sigh from his leader.

"Understood," the red-eyed one capitulated. "Do it, then."

Souma saw a small smile ornate the long-haired one's face, before the man approached both of them. He looked at both of them, before bowing as low as he could.

"I'm sorry we can't completely fulfill your request," he told them, "But I promise you won't have to suffer it all again. Now, your time has come."

As the divinity straightened up, Souma could feel the ground start shaking again, and the environment around them come back to reality. A second later, the shadow of a large piece of concrete appeared above his head, and Kaoru and him barely had the time to share a kiss before fate fell upon them.

This time, they were all around the red-eyed one when the two souls came to him. They were shining out of hope, a little brighter than the time before, but still faded because of their despair. So, once everybody had renewed their agreement for the next try, the long-haired one took the two souls in his hands, and closed his eyes.

Tears came to his eyes as he was watching all the times they had suffered, all the despair they had accumulated after all these lives trying to just grab one more year together. While he was absorbing the memories - not only the sad ones, but _all_ of the memories, from their very first birth to their latest passing - the long-haired one could also feel the trails of water on his cheeks.

And just after he saw the piece of concrete take the two lives, he fell on his knees. In his hands, the two souls were shining brightly, as if they had never lived at all. But, he noticed, they were still staying close to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a debate with myself about posting what's coming up in one or two parts, but in the end, only one part sounds like the most appealing solution. So, next week will be the last chapter of this baby ~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter ~ ! How will this end up, I wonder ~...

His right hand holding the old sword tightly, Souma stopped for a second to admire the building. It was huge, and decorated in a wealthy, western style. Even the entrance gates were ornated with what the young man was certain was pure gold, and, from where he was, the students were all good-looking, wearing accessories from the most expansive brands. His heart pounded in his chest: not because he was in any way different from them, but rather because it was a new, important step towards his dream.

He breathed in, and out, before taking his very first step in the Yumenosaki academy, his heart still pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe it: about to reach his fifteenth birthday, and already pursuing the dream of his life. There couldn't be any greater joy, right? A smile on his lips, he walked a bit faster, changed his shoes for a pair of slippers, and followed the map to the live hall, where the opening ceremony was to be held. He could feel a few glances, here and there, and caught glimpses of people he had the feeling he had met somewhere, without really caring. Just like that guy with red and white hair, smiling oddly as he was walking towards the hall. Or that guy that was whistling, behind him, and stopped by his sides.

"I didn't know the school had started accepting girls," the man stated. "Welcome to Yumenosaki, I'm Hakaze Kaoru!"

Souma couldn't lie: he had expected the remark, even though he had hoped that people were clever enough to remember they were in an all-boys school. Apparently, he had overestimated a few people.

"You're new, right? Want me to offer you a tour around the school after the welcome meeting? And, if you're free, we could go out for a drink after classes, what do you think?"

The purple-haired man breathed in and out again, forcing himself to follow his parents' advice and not unsheathe his sword without a good reason. But apparently, his body didn't care for what his brain said, because he found out he had drawn the weapon when he saw the blade shine under the sunlight.

"The answer to all of your questions is «no», disgrace!"

It was as if words were flying from his mouth. He hadn't even needed to take time to think about them beforehand. The stranger stepped back, gulping; at least the lesson was efficient. Placing the sword back into its sheath, the student resumed his going to the live hall, a satisfied smile on his lips: that Hakaze wouldn't be in his way for the three years he was about to spend there.

Or so he thought. He had naively chosen to join the school's Marine Life Club, which he discovered was about researching marine plants, fishes, and basically any other living being. The club president, a patient and nice second year, had told him there was another member in the club, too, but he was hardly there, so he didn't have to worry; except that, one day, the third member of the club showed up. Once again, before he even knew what was happening, Souma drew his weapon, ready to attack.

"Oh! Isn't it the lovely student that is not a girl? Such a shame, you would look so nice as one! Now I can't make you my girlfriend."

Even though Souma was annoyed, even though the way that man talked sounded fake, for some reason, the first year student was pretty sure he could hear a tint of sadness and sincerity in his senior's voice. Soon, the Club President confirmed his doubts:

"Oh, is he the «student» that you were «talking» about, Kaoru?"

There was a knowing smile on the President's lips, but Souma barely got the time to consider it before the blond guy examinated him from head to toe, an upset look on his face.

"He is," the blond confirmed, sounding disappointed. "And he really isn't a girl. What a shame."

The first year student heard a despaired sigh, that made him smile. That disgrace had fooled himself, and that was all he deserved for hitting on new students without thinking. Proudly, the purple-haired boy headed towards the new turtle's vivarium. It had arrived in the morning, and was still very young, so the Club President and him had decided to be extra careful for its first days here. Besides, they needed to find it a name - the only thing they knew was that it was male, and was the smallest of the five that had survived the eclosion.

"Are you going to be «okay» with sharing the «room» with Souma?" the first year student overheard. "You seemed to have a huge «crush» on him."

For some reason, Souma couldn't help blushing. Oh, he hadn't disliked the view when he had met Hakaze for the first time. Tall, blonde, with brown eyes that looked strangely light, the aura he gave, as if he could just let the wind carry him - what he hadn't liked was his attitude.

"That was when I thought he was a girl," Hakaze laughed, failing at hiding the small part of sincerity in his words.

"If what I have between my legs is so important to you, then it wasn't a crush," Souma couldn't help but reply, annoyed at his senior's attitude.

For a good minute, Hakaze stared at him, mouth half-open, eyes focused on the void. For the next hour, he didn't even say a word.

* * *

 Sitting under a cherry tree, Souma lifted his glass, his hand slightly shaking. Next to his sides, Kaoru did the same, as well as their children, and grandchildren. The weather was nice and warm, and his eyes shone when he looked at his husband.

"To dad and father's first encounter," their oldest son said. "Eighty years... Haha, I'm not sure any of us can rivalize with the two of you. Cheers!

\- Cheers!" the whole family repeated, every one of them allowing themselve a sip of their drinks.

Eighty years. They were old, now, and the children they had adopted had children of their own, now; and in fact, their first great-grandchild had celebrated his twelfth birthday a month earlier. As always, seeing the family they had created brought warmth to his heart and tears to his eyes, as well as the words of love Kaoru still whispered him late at night did. Looking into his husband's eyes, the start of their story came to his mind, shining brightly in the middle of tons of precious memories. Under the cheerings, and the falling petals ornating the cherry trees, they exchanged a kiss.

Under another tree, around a real feast of their own, they observed the family. Fears and doubts had left them, and they were way more relaxed.

"I can't believe it worked," the red-eyed one smiled, fascinated by how the man he had been friends with for a few years had changed. "Looks like you were right. I'm sorry."

The long-haired one smiled at him, offering him a cup of hot tea; the five of them had become strangely addicted to the human beverage, and under the spring's warmth, it felt even nicer.

"It's alright," the one with a hat answered. "What matters is that you listened to us. Thank you."

The red-haired one's hands were shaking, knowing they wouldn't have to start all over again. He was filled with happiness, fulfillment, comfort; but also the emptiness of having brought a work to its end. He had never like endings, but this one, at least, was a happy one.

"I'm glad we managed to break the **_curse_** ," he sighed. "I really feared the brat's caprices would destroy another **_universe_**."

He had grown way more fond of the humans than he had first thought he would, even though they sometimes did very, very stupid things - but at least, he had learnt a lot about them, and how they were living. Now, he understood why the cursed and the banned ones usually chose to come back as humans.

"«Orihime» and «Hikoboshi» are finally «happy» again," the bubbly one stated, looking fondly at the family. "So, I am «happy», too."

As their oldest and closest friend, the bubbly one had been jubilating when he had seen everything go right again in the two humans' life. Being next to their sides had been a real comfort for him, and he hadn't hesitated showing them an aging face just so he could spend a little more time by their sides. Even right now, he was quite agitated; their feast looked delicious, but the celebration a few trees away was as important - more important, actually, because he wouldn't have other chances to attend it.

"You should go join them," the one with a hat advised him, and he nodded.

"Thank you. See you «later»."

Looking like a happy child in an ninety-eight years old body, the bubbly one went to join the two stars and their family, his heart full of wishes for that moment to never end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Angst is over ~ ! Haha, I'm sorry (not sorry) for the suffering I put them through, haha ~ ♪  
> Thanks for reading until the end ☆
> 
> Next week on, there'll be a new fic to be published, please wait for it ♪

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh my god! Short chapters!)
> 
> I'll never say it enough: thanks for reading! Your support is what motivates me to go on ♪


End file.
